


Your voice (is too loud)

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm sorry Keith swears so much, M/M, Pidge and Keith are childhood friends, Texting, idk what i am doing, keith is tired, lance sings, your mom jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: Keith likes to sleep-in on Sundays. But the walls on his apartment are thin, and his neighbor is not exactly a quiet person. He is not going to put up with that.





	Your voice (is too loud)

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell so here is another one??  
> THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO READ, GAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTED :'D  
> I really feel like the summary is quite vague  
> whatever  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :D!

‘’HEY I JUST MET YOUUUU’’

Keith groaned on his pillow.

‘’Lance shut the fuck uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupp.’’

Keith had started doubting he could have found anybody who was louder than Lance. It was nearly impossible. Lance sang loud, Lance slept loud. Lance talked to people on the phone loud. He had chimes, fucking chimes, the loudest chimes in the fucking town hung on his patio, which was, just besides Keith’s patio.

And Keith, naive and stupid Keith, had left the window open this morning before his nap so now he could hear e _ verything.  _ From chimes to fucking Lance singing that fucking song  _ again _ and if he didn’t groan loud enough he could even hear the sound of the broom while his neighbor cleaned his apartment.

‘’Wake up, lazy ass! It’s one already!’’ Lance shouted.

‘’I don’t wanna, asshole.’’ Keith answered leaving his bed and going to the window.

‘’I heard that!’’

‘’I know, that’s why I said it out loud!’’ Keith closed it and sighed.

He had been all night working and delivering pizzas. Saturdays were like that. He had had in his mind while he was driving a beautiful lazy-sunday sleeping till his own hunger woke him up. And spend the rest of the day watching one of his dumb shows on the laptop or even drawing.

But he had forgotten that sundays were Cleaning Days for his neighbor and that meant loud music until he finished.

Honestly, Keith was lucky that he was so tired or he would have been woken up by The Eye of the Tiger at like eight. Apparently Lance was an early riser. Something about how his skin needed the sun or some shit like that.

He didn’t bother in putting sweatpants or anything because he was alone, in his house, and it was sunday. So suck it social etiquette.

Luckily, his fridge was full of stuff and he started heating water while he washed a week-worth of dirty dishes. Once he finished he emptied the whole container of spaghetti on the boiling water and left to do laundry.

Lance had changed apparently his ‘Motivating’ playlist so Keith opened the windows to listen the new options.

It was secretly his favourite one. It was what Lance used to cook. A mix of songs in spanish that he sang almost whispering.

The alarm of his phone warned him to stop listening to his neighbor like a creep and took his food out of the fire.

With both hands, he took some cheese, a bottle of water and the dish and some napkins on his mouth, too, because he was raised right and settled everything on his bed, because, in all honesty he was raised by a permissive granny and and a too good brother.

Keith was still deciding between The Big Bang Theory and a cryptid documental when his phone ranged.

 

(13:36) Smells good

(13:36) What are you cooking??

_ (13:36) Pasta. _

(13:37) Nice.

_ (13:38) I don’t really know how to cook anything else. _

(13:38) Keith my dude

(13:38) Is this you asking me for cooking lessons?

_ (13:39) Not really. _

(13:40) I’m positive it was.

_ (13:40) I’m pretty sure it wasn’t. _

(13:41) Whatever

(13:42) I have to go now so I can’t show you my amazing skills at the kitchen

_ (13:42) I didn’t ask you to _

_ (13:43) Do whatever you have to do. _

(13:44) Ttyl <3

_ (13:45) Is not necessary. _

(13:45) I said <3

 

Keith sighed and tossed the phone somewhere on his new and fancy mattress. He choosed to see Mulan again and meanwhile he enjoyed his food.

Pidge sent him a fun youtube video which got him laughing for five minutes straight. When he told her this she called him.

‘’Hey nerd.’’ 

_ ‘’Wow. I am the nerd now?’’ _ her voice said through the other line.

‘’Of course you are.’’ Keith got up and held the phone between his head and the shoulder while he took all the stuff to the kitchen. 

_ ‘’What are you doing?’’ _

‘’Right now?’’

_ ‘’No, in 2030. I was thinking we could go hiking then, what do you think?’’ _

‘’Real funny.’’

_ ‘’I know. Some comedy clubs had started calling me-’’ _

‘’I’m cleaning, why?’’

_ ‘’Do you feel like playing video games?’’ _

‘’I have like, zero video games here.’’

_ ‘’You don’t deserve my friendship.’’ _

‘’Wow. Rude.’’

_ ‘’I’ll find some. Choose: killing aliens or killing zombies?’’ _

‘’Zombies. You know I wouldn’t kill your family.’’

_ ‘’There you are. That’s why we are friends.’’ _

‘’Sure, it doesn’t have anything to do with our brothers.’’

_ ‘’Those loosers? Nah. I have been betrayed. Shiro didn’t even recognized me the other day.’’ _

‘’I know. I didn’t either.’’

_ ‘’Yeah how awesome is that?’’ _

‘’Pidge, I have known you for what, ten years now?’’

_ ‘’More less.’’ _

‘’I didn’t recognize you.’’

_ ‘’Shiro has known me for all my life dude. And to be fair I didn’t recognized you guys until I woke up the following day.’’ _

‘’You were destroyed.’’

_ ‘’I know! I had been driving for hours after university and talking with strangers and dude, I was fucking wasted.’’ _

‘’I think it’s the glasses and the short hair. You don’t look like you.’’

_ ‘’Yeah. I am like a short version of Matt now.’’ _

‘’That’s why I can’t understand how Shiro didn’t recognized you.’’

_ ‘‘Right? It’s sick.’’ _

‘’How much more will it take you?’’

_ ‘’I have to go walking because somebody told my mom I was using the bike.’’ _

‘’Hey. You know it wasn’t me-’’

A loud sound interrupted Keith and he almost shrieks. Almost. He didn’t.

‘’Fucking asshole-’’

_ ‘’What was that?’’ _ Pidge asked.

‘’My fucking neighbor again!’’ Keith opened his door and looked at the street until he spotted him.

‘’Lance!’’ he shouted when he saw him parking in front of the house.

‘’Hey beautiful!’’ he answered from his car.

Keith closed the door abruptly.

_ ‘’Keith who-?’’ _

‘’Talk to you later, Pidge.’’

He hung up and opened his last conversation with Lance.

 

_ (16:59) Can you please not honk your horn every time you come home _

 

Keith sighed and laid on his couch. Lance was way, way too loud.

 

(17:01) It’s a habit. I used to do it when I lived with my parents.

 

‘’Are you fucking serious?’’ Keith asked to the phone.

The music. The chimes. And now the horn?! What’s next? 

 

_ (17:02) Now you live in an apartment building and it bugs everyone. _

(17:02) Didn’t know you speak for everyone

_ (17:03) Can you just not honk? It’s fucking dumb. _

(17:04) Your face is dumb.

 

‘’Lance!’’ he shouted.

Keith could hear Lance’s  _ laughing _ from his window. Cursing, because it was what he spent half of his life doing this days,, he went to his patio to find Lance leaning on the wall that separated them.

‘’See?’’ he said, grinning. ‘’A dumb face.’’

‘’Please.’’ Keith said, face blank.

‘’Please what, prettyboy?’’

‘’Stop with the noise.’’

‘’What noise?’’

‘’Lance, please.’’ Keith said, sighing. ‘’Don’t make me beg.’’

‘’What now?’’ Lance said, wide eyes. It took him less than a second to come back to his own, irritating self. ‘’Now that’s something that I would love to see-’’

‘’GOOD BYE LANCE.’’ Keith said closing the patio’s window.

He took his phone one more time.

 

_ (17:06) Your mom didn’t seem to mind my dumb face last night. _

(17:07) Your mom jokes?

(17:07) Really?

(17:07) Real mature.

_ (17:08) Just like what I did last night to your mom. _

(17:09) KEITH

(17:09) STOP THAT

_ (17:10) STOP BEING LOUD _

(17:11) Oh I wasn’t been loud, mister

(17:12) You want loud?

(17:13) I’ll show you loud.

 

Keith didn’t have time to close all his windows before Lance had opened his laptop and chosen the worst playlist. Keith knew what he was going to be listening for hours the moment he read last Lance’s message.

Reggaeton.

It was Lance dancing playlist. It was horrible. He had learnt to live with Beyoncé and Abba and soft spanish songs and even One Direction on the really bad days.

Anything but this.

‘’Fuck off Lance!!’’

Some banging on his door interrupted his misery but he was not sure if what he would find at the door would be better.

When he saw Pidge, in all her quiet and confused and short glory he almost hugs her.

‘’What the fuck is going on.’’ She said.

‘’I had a fight with my neighbor.’’ he said, closing the door after her.

‘’Hold on.’’ she lifted a finger.

‘’Wha-?’’

‘’Shhh-’’ she lifted the finger to his face. ‘’Give me a sec.’’

She took her phone out and started typing furiously.

‘’Can you hack this asshole spotify or something? That would be the most awes-’’

‘’Hey Pidgeon!’’ someone’s voice said muffled by the window.

Keith turned to see Lance. On his fucking patio. Waving at them over the window.

‘’What the fuck?!!’’ he shrieked.

‘’Chill. I know him.’’ Pidge said and opened the door.

‘’Oh dude this is sick!’’ Lance said entering and looking around. ‘’How do you-?’’

‘’How do you him?’’ Keith asked to Pidge.

‘’We are friends!’’ Lance said hugging her.

‘’Yeah. Unfortunately.’’ Keith couldn’t believe Pidge, his Pidge, was letting Lance hug her.

‘’You wound me.’’ Lance let himself fall on her shoulders dramatically.

‘’No I don't. You are indestructible. I have tried.’’

Keith stood there looking at them, confused. 

‘’No seriously. How do you know my extremely introverted neighbor, gremlin?’’ Lance said looking at Keith with a smile.

‘’Our brothers are best friends.’’ she said while Lance muffled her hair. ‘’Stop it!’’

‘’Cool.’’ Lance said still smiling.

‘’Get out of my apartment.’’

Lance let go Pidge and put his hands on his pockets.

‘’That’s rich coming from someone who entered last week in mine with a baseball bat and threatened my nephews.’’ Lance said grinning.

‘’Will you ever let that go?!’’ Keith said rolling his eyes.

‘’We were about to play video games. Join us.’’ Pidge said ignoring Keith.

‘’Pidge stop inviting people over it’s my-’’

‘’Dude, are you in your underwear?’’ Lance interrupted him.

‘’What? I’m not-’’ Keith looked down and cursed before running to his bedroom.

He shut the door and groaned in his hands, hiding his red face and his shame. From there he could still listen Lance and Pidge’s laugh.

_ I hate this walls. _

He grabbed the first pants he found and came back to his living room.

‘’Is this better?’’ he muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

‘’Not really.’’ Lance said. ‘’I’m going to grab some chips. Be right back.’’

He crossed to his apartment over the small wall that separated their patios.

‘’Keith your gay is showing.’’ Pidge said, trying to hide the humour on her voice.

‘’Shut the fuck up.’’

‘’Are you really blushing?’’ she said taking his hands out of his face.

‘’Seriously, how do you know him?’’ Keith asked, trying to ignore her.

‘’We were together for a group project the first year at university.’’ she answered laying on the couch. ‘’At first I was soooo pissed, you can’t imagine.’’

‘’I can imagine.’’ he said, sitting next to her and turning the tv on.

‘’After his stupid insistence and ‘bonding exercises’ we started getting along, I guess. And Hunk is an angel.’’

‘’I don’t know what we are talking about, but I agree. Hunk is an angel.’’ Lance said appearing through the window with at least four bags of chips. ‘’Move your ass, Pidgeon.’’

Pidge moved closer to Keith and the three of them settled on the small couch and killed zombies while eating chips.

This wasn’t the original plan. But it wasn’t that bad, Keith found himself thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo  
> what did you think??  
> Also, Pidge's and Keith backstory is mentioned in here and I have some ideas for that  
> Also for Lance's backstory and family  
> Would you guys be interested in that? Please let me know!  
> idk  
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> This chapter is inspired in this conversation:  
>   
> from the instagram account [@nieghborsfromhell](https://www.instagram.com/neighborsfromhell/)


End file.
